Forgiven
by Animelover2215
Summary: Rewrite of Another Chance. Lucy's been kicked out of the team and now... What happens next? T for Language and Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! As you know, I am making this rewrite because I thought I needed to change the plot for the story Another Chance. I might not continue it because the story is getting a bit old. I'll try to update the chapters when I have time. I'll also make a poll because I believe that Nalu is getting a bit old. I'm still a nalu fan though but I think I need a change.**

**These are the people who will be the men that I might pair Lucy up with-**

**Rogue:**

**Zeref:**

**Laxus:**

**Sting:**

**Natsu:**

**Gray:**

**Oc (If you guys want one):**

**Thats it for now! Lucy do the disclaimer so people can read the story.**

**Lucy: Why? Can't Zeref do it? I'm too lazy!**

**Me: You do not want to know what happens to lazy people... Obey me for I am you master! HAHAHAHAHAHAH (Laughs like a maniac)**

**Everyone: (Sweatdrops) She snaps... Everyone Run!**

**Happy: Animelover2215 does not own Fairytail in anyway! Hiro Mashiro does! (Is that how you spell his name?) **

**Thanx for all the support and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Lucy walked towards the guild with a big grin on her face. She knew that it wouldn't last long but she did her best to smile so she did. She walked on the side if the lake that is in front of her house. The boatmen warned her not to fall into the water. She reassured them that she was fine and continued her trip to the guild

As she arrived, she greeted the fairytail member with her normal "Ohayo Minna!" But as usual, no one acknowledge her presence. She walked towards her usual place at the guild bar.

"Hello Lucy! Do you want to order anything?" Mira asked with her cheerful enthusiasm. Lucy smiled at her. While most guild membera didn't acknowledge her presence, 5% did. They were Mira, Gageel, Wendy, Juvia, Levy and Master. They treated her normally unlike the rest of the guild.

"Hey Mira! Can I please have a strawberry milkshake." Lucy asked with matching enthusiasm. People ignored her because of Lisanna who apparently had "comeback from the dead". Everyone treated her like her deceased family (Her dad). She used to call them family, but she didn't know if they should be called her 'Family'.

While finishing her milkshake, the guild doors open to 4 figures and a flying cat.

"WE'RE BACK MINNA!" The pink-haired salamander shouted. Everyone welcomed them and soon brawls happened everywhere. Lucy didn't mind them and went back towards finishing her milkshake. When she finished it, she was about to stand up and head towards the guild request board when someone shouted her name.

"LUCY! Can we talk to you?" Natsu asked. Lucy was shocked. This was the first time this month that Natsu had ever asked to talk to her.

"Sure" She told them cooly. But inside, she was squealing and jumping everywhere. Her heart skipped a beat when Natsu came closer to her.

"We were wondering," He looked back at Erza, Gray and Lisanna. "We were wondering if Lisanna could join Team Natsu." He told her nervously. She didn't know why though.

"Sure. I could use another girl in Team Natsu." Lucy told Natsu. She was too excited to know that there was a But coming.

"But is it ok if she takes your place? Theres not enough places for new members. And this could help you get stronger." Natsu said while grinning wildly. He looked happy that Lucy was leaving the guild. Erza nodded her head calmly and Gray smirked. Lisanna looked at Lucy with worried and pleading eyes.

"Ok. That's fine." She looked at Erza and Gray. The people she thought of as her older brother and sister. Then she looked at Natsu. The person who brought her to fairytail. The person who saved her countless of times. The person who made her fall in love with him.

They turned from her and went to the request board. Lucy just stood there, fighting the tears that started to appear in the corners of her eyes.

* * *

**Hey guys! This story will have longer chapters and cliffhangers that will make you want to read more. I'll try to update quickly so you guys can learn what happens next.**

**Lucy: Yeah you better.**

**Me: Why is Lucy so mean to me! Zeref scold her so she could stop being mean to me.**

**Zeref: Stop being mean to Lover-Chan. (Speaks emotionlessly) **

**Everyone: (Sweatdrops) Thanks for all your support. Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Its time for the next chapter. I thought I could update every Monday. Then I thought that I should update every 10 reviews. I have 2 reviews so far so thank you Fairytail123 and brunette1501. The Poll so far is going slow but right now it's Zeref:1 and the rest is nil. I'm also having trouble thinking of ideas so I'm reading fanfics to have more ideas. I'm also think of turning this story into M. Zeref do the Disclaimer.**

**Everyone: Why Zeref?**

**Zeref: Yeah why me? (Says it Emotionlessly)**

**Everyone: (Sweatdrops)**

**Me: At least he has votes for the poll. All you other boys try to make the readers impressed. And BTW readers, I'll be adding Loke to the poll.**

**Loke: Thanks Anime~Chan! Lucy needs to be loved by a lion like me!**

**All the Boys: Great! More Competition!**

**Me: Its Frosch! (Glomps Frosch)**

**Frosch: Help me Rogue-kun!**

**Zeref: Animelover2215 does not own Fairytail. If she did Frosch will be her exceed and not Rogue.**

**Everyone: Thanx Again for all your Support!**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Lucy stood there near the bar, reality hitting her hard. Her brown eyes sprang tears and it grew wide. But the tears didn't pour down. Instead it dried up and Lucy had a hint of determination. She walked towards the guild mission board and took the highest awarding mission there was. She walked up to Mirajane and slammed it on the bar. Mira gaped at her as Lucy stared at her with determination in her eyes.

"I want you to stamp this mission." Lucy said calmly. She was tired of all the ignoring and wanted to get out of the Guild. Once she finished this mission, she would quit the guild and start finding another one.

"Lucy, this is a dangerous mission. I-" Mira began but Lucy interrupted her. She wanted to get out of the guild fast.

"I don't care! Stamp the mission or I'll stamp it myself!" Lucy said. She was restraining to shout at the barmaid. She didn't want Mirajane to ignore her too.

"Fine. Be careful though." Mira warned her. She didn't think Lucy could take the mission but she didn't want Lucy to get mad at her.

"I will Mira. Take care of everyone here for me." Lucy told her. Even though she has a grudge in the guild for ignoring her, she still cared for them.

Lucy walked towards the guild, her right hand waving in the air, indicating that she was waving goodbye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy P.O.V

I wiped sweat from my head. The mission was a little hard and the last part of the mission was a harder than the missions I've done. I sighed and got into a fighting stance. The monster I'm fighting is a monster that was created by Zeref. It's name is Fosuko. Fosuko had black skin and looked more of a shadow than a real being. It had horns the same colour as his skin and black eyes with a slited pupil. The body was big and it looked like Elfman on his Beast Soul form.

The monster attacked me and I smirked. As it was about to run into me. I back flipped into the air and landed behind it. It let out a growl and looked behind it. As it spotted me, it turned around and started to attack again. I took out Lokes key and placed it in front of me.

"Gate of the Lion, I summon thee! Loke!" As I chanted those words, Loke appeared in front of me. He smirked.

"It's been a while since you took me out ne princess?" I glared at him. He glared back.

"I took you out last week remember?" I told him. He doesn't have a keen memory

He sighed and got into a fighting stance. I took out Fleur de Toile (**is that how you say it?**) and whipped it. His hands started to glow and he ran towards the beast.

"Regulus Impact!" He shouted as his glowing hands hit the monster in the chest. It fell down on the floor and let out a growl like groan. I thought it was over when I saw it standing up again.

"Guess the monster can't consider giving up ne princess?" He told me. The monster growled at him and ran to him at full speed. Loki flew towards a stone wall and created a Loke shaped hole on the wall. He disappeared with a poof and I was left alone again.

I growled and took out Virgo's key. The monster stared at me and hit my keys away. I gasped as my eyes grew wide and angry. No one hurts my keys! I grabbed Fleur de Toile and whipped it around. The whip grew red and I whipped the monster with it. Fire surrounded the whip mark and I smiled. No one hurts my friends without feeling my wrath.

The monster roared in pain and the trees shook, leaving the birds fly away in fright. My whip turned purple and this time a dark aura surrounded it. I whipped the monster with it and he roared in pain again. Darkness spread across his body leaving it pale. It fell to the floor with a loud thump. I smiled. The monster was dead and it can't be revived again.

I smirked and began to walk towards the mansion of the client I worked for.

As I arrived, the doors opened for me, leaving me to deal with a shocked client. Her eyes were opened wide and a small o shape replaced the smile on her face. I smiled in my mind and stared at the client.

"You killed the monster! Thank you so much! It's been terrorising this town for long and it's ate many children already." The client said. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I guess your waiting for your reward. Here's your key and your money is at front. Please visit again and meet the villagers." She handed me a key that had a tinge of red in it. The key was dragon key or platinum key as it is preferred. I looked at the key and it had a picture of fire in it. 'So this is Igneel's key' I grinned and started to walk back to the guild.

* * *

**And thats it for the story! What do you think? It's about 1003 words or so and I was planning to make it longer but I didn't have any more ideas! Anyway please review more so I could update more too! I'm also asking for more ideas so please review ideas for this story thanx!**

**Me: Who's gonna be the one to do the disclaimer next chapter?**

**Rogue: I'll do it next time.**

**Sting: Yeah! My brother will do it!**

**Me: Ok, Rogue will do the Disclaimer next time. **

**Ikuto: Can you make a shugo chara story? I want an amuto story! **

**Nagihiko: No! It's gotta be a Rimahiko story**

**Kukai: What about Kutau? It's the best pairing yet!**

**Kairi: I prefer Kaiya or Yairi. All your other ideas are idiotic.**

**Fairytail: Your not even in this Anime! Anyway Ja Ne~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! As you might have known, I was supposed to upload every 10 reviews but I only have 6 reviews so I've decided to update once in a while. Also I didn't intend the last chapter to be a cliff hanger so yeah. **

**Poll-**

**Zeref:1**

**Sting:1**

**Loke:0**

**Natsu:0**

**Rogue:0**

**Gray:0**

**Laxus:0**

**And as for the OC, no one has given an opinion for it yet so I still don't know if there will be an OC. Rogue, I think it's your turn to do the disclaimer.**

**Everyone: Finally! Someone who won't argue about the disclaimer!**

**Rogue: I'm busy. I can't do the disclaimer.**

**Sting: Yeah! We're busy doing a mission so bye!**

**Me: (Grabs Rogue and Sting by their collars) Do the disclaimer or I'll go Queen Mage on you! (Gives them death glare)**

**Rogue: We'll give you half of the jewels!**

**Me: Ok! Happy do the disclaimer. Rogue, do the mission or die!**

**Happy: (Sweatdrops) Animelover2215 does not own Fairytail. Hiro Mashiro does.**

**Thanx for all your support so far!**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I walked towards the guild and stared out into the sky. White fluffy clouds spread across the vast blue sky and a bright sun stared back at me, making me cringe. I looked around and saw the familiar busy place I would always go back to. As I headed towards the guild, I tilted my head to where the City of Crocus was and saw the Sabertooth guild all high and mighty. Grinning, I knew which new guild I was going to join.

As I arrived in Fairytail, I kicked the doors open and smirked.

"OHAYO MINNA!" I shouted. No one acknowledged me as usual and so I went to the bar.

"Mira, Can I get my milkshake?" I asked her.

"Sure Lucy! I'm glad your alive!" Mira beamed at me. I beamed at her back. She made my milkshake and I drank it.

"Hey Mira! Do you know where Master is?" I asked her. I made it look like seeing the Master is nothing wrong do she won't get suspicious. She pointed to the door on top of the S-Class floor and I walked towards it.

As I knocked three times on the door, it seemed like it magically opened. In the middle where the Master is, was a couple of piles of complaint papers that was mysteriously signed with Team Natsu's signature. At the thought of Team Natsu, I nearly cried. Master looked at me expectantly.

"What's wrong with you child? There seems to be something bothering you." Master asked me. I burst into fat tears that poured down my cheeks.

"They kicked me out," I told him while crying on his shoulder. "They kicked me out of their stupid Team Natsu and replaced me with someone they haven't met for a couple of years. They called me weak, Master, weak!" I cried until I had no more tears left inside of me.

"There, there child. I assume you want to get stronger?" I nodded. He grabbed my hand and I felt drops of water fall upon them. I realised that our Master has been crying and then I felt huge magic power being taken away from me. I looked at the Master questionably.

"Guild Marks are important to all mages. A guild mark uses most of your magical energy, which means that when your guild mark has been erased, your magical power has too. Child, you are an amazing person so for that I return the rest of your power."

A bright light surrounded me and I felt huge magic power coming back to me. Tears poured out of the corners of my eyes as reality hit me straight in the gut. I fought back the tears and regained myself till I came down.

"Thank you for being the best master anyone has ever had Makarov" I smiled at him. He smiled back and led me to the door.

"I give you the best of luck for your training Lucy. I hope you get much more stronger in the future." Makarov called out. I went out of Makarovs office and walked downstairs. Levy and Mira started crying when they didn't see my guild mark and Wendy and Juvia ran towards me. I smiled at them and they started crying.

"Don't worry guys! I'll be back. But next time you will see me joining in another guild k?" I reassured them. They nodded and let go of me. I walked towards the guild door when I was stopped by Team Natsu.

"So the pathetic weakling quit the guild. Doesn't matter, Master probably kicked her out and now she's guild less. It's a good thing I kicked her out of Team Natsu, she always holds us back" Natsu said. Lisanna was crying and I felt sorry for her. But I didn't know why she was crying though.

"Hey Lisanna! Why are you crying?" I asked her. She just smiled and said nothing. Natsu smirked and whispered to her. Natsu wasn't very good at whisperering so I could hear what he was saying.

'Don't tell her about me okay? We don't need another member getting kicked out do you?' He whispered to her. Lisanna nodded and started crying again. Now I was really sorry for her. She didn't want me to be kicked out of Team Natsu, she was forced! And the person who gave me those hopeful eyes were just a cloning of her. Erza looked at me sympathetically and Gray had tears in the corners of his eyes. Those two were forced too.

I walked past Team Natsu and started my trip towards home. As I arrived in my apartment, I packed right away and made a holographic lacrima for Fairytail. It was a life-sized version of me. I patted my right pocket that was filled with Igneels Platinum Key. I would have to remember to make a contract with him.

Once I finished packing, I went outside to get fresh air and looked at my right hand. It felt empty without its guild mark and I knew it. I sighed and patted my Platinum Key again. I decided to explore a nearby forest I always wanted to explore. As I went into the forest, a path opened up to a clearing. Walking along the path, I saw the clearing. A pure lake was in the middle and trees surrounded it. Inside the lake was a dragon. It was gold with blue and red strikes on its skin.

I felt tears pour into the corners of my eyes. I approached it and hugged it.

"It's nice to see you again, Mother."

* * *

**Hi! I tried my best to make it as long as possible. I suck at cliffhangers so... Please tell me what pairings you guys would want because I haven't gotten that much reviews lately. Only 6 reviews! Gosh! Anyways that it for now. **

**Lucy: Wait, that's it? Your kidding me right?**

**Me: Your so mean to me Lucy! You weirdo!**

**Loke: Girls, girls. Stop fighting over me. I know I'm irresistible but it's getting annoying.**

**Me and Lucy: Your not even in this convo!**

**Everyone: Thanx 4 all ur support **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers! I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated yet and during the time, I have had 18 reviews! But I thought you guys will give me a lot more than 18 but it's an improvement! I was suppose to update a couple of weeks ago but homework and stress has been killing me lately so yeah! It's been I think about one month since I last updated. This chapter is Chapter 4 so I have had uploaded 4 chapters in such a long time! I'll never be an author! Anyways thanks for all your support and reviews. Lucy, do the disclaimer or I'll go Queen Mage on you...**

**Lucy: Shut up Psycho Queen! (My friends call me this at school kukukuku~)**

**Me: You got the Psycho part right! But I'll make sure to shoot your head so your brain guts come out *smiles innocently***

**Everyone: *Sweatdrops* There's no need to shoot anyone Lover chan~**

**Me: Someone do the disclaimer or your all gonna die from blood loss!**

**Frosch: Fro will do it! Fro doesn't want anyone to die.**

**Every Girl: *Faints from adorableness***

**Frosch: *Sweatdrops* Animelover 2215 doesn't own Fairytail.**

**Poll**

**Sting: 2**

**Zeref: 4**

**Natsu: 4**

**Rogue: 2**

**Laxus: 1**

**Everyone else is zero so I might have to remove them if they do not get a vote.**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Lucy seperated herself from the golden dragon looked up at her in determination.

"I have decided to train with you mother, to destroy those who I see of as my enemy. I will defeat dark forces with the power that you will teach me and get my revenge on those who betrayed me. Will you consider my offer in you helping me get stronger mother?" Lucy said. She spoke the words loud and clear and gave a specific meaning to the words to let her mother know that she is willing to learn a magic so foreign to her.

"Of course my child. I will not have any regrets in teaching you. I have seen what your nakama has done to you and I want you to teach them a lesson to never hurt you again. If it goes too far, I will personally speak to Igneels child." Layla crossed her arms stubbornly and hmphed.

"You do not need to go that far mother. After all, they might still have a heart." Lucy sweatdropped at her mothers stubborness. This dragon was supposed to be a Queen for goodness sake.

"What will you have to teach me mother?" Lucy asked with pure innocence.

"I will teach a lost magic that Zeref himself has created and he will have to teach it to you himself. It's called A Deadly Sin magic. You have to be chosen as a deadly sin and you have to be that guardian of it. I cannot teach you the Holy Virtue magic for it is too difficult for you to learn it. Basically meaning that the seven chosen people have already been chosen. A Deadly Sin magic is also only for seven chosen people and you are one of them. But you must embrace the sin. Find five people to be a chosen one like you." Layla spoke to her. The magic seemed powerful to Lucy yet dangerous. She thought of all the pros and cons about the magic and finally she agreed to the terms her mother has told her.

"But who else has been chosen? You said to find five people and there are seven chosen people. Who else is using this magic?" Lucy asked. She would like to meet this person, whomever they are.

"It's Zeref. He is the first chosen sin and he was chosen as Envy. It fits him perfectly for he Envies those who are good hearted and can touch people without killing them. He can touch you but he can kill you. But with your magic, you are too pure to be killed with darkness. It will only weaken you, but not kill you." Layla explained carefully to her innocent daughter. This will help her get near Zeref without getting scared for her life.

"So when can I start?" Lucy enquired. She was always the curious, impatient little child.

"You can start now. The sin I chose for you is the sin of Lust. It is the second most powerful sin close to Envy and it has been destined for Envy and Lust to be mated. But it will not happen yet. Your still too young to do this. But when you have grown up, you can finally do it. I used to be one of the Seven Virtues. I used to be Purity. But, it's hard to become the Guardian of all Purity when your a dragon and you already have a lot of duties." Layla explained to her daughter. But the one thing she didn't tell her was that the sin of Lust had a price. And that price is her daughters own precious Purity. But she didn't want to tell her daughter yet. That was another time to tell. When she had finally done her training.

**Timeskip 1 Month**

Lucy's P.O.V

It has been one month and my mother has been training my body to take in all the power that Zeref will teach. My mother told me all the stories about Zeref and the more I knew about him, the more I fell in love with his personality and kindness. He seemed like a handsome and envious young boy that seemed about my age.

As I finished my last part of training, I got ready to do my next one. But before I did anything, my mother stopped me and told me to meditate instead. It took us longer to meditate than usual and I took more concentration then usual. I felt my magic container expand more than I knew. My mother stopped me before I went to far into my meditation.

"Lucy, my darling, our magic expansion training is over and now we have to get to Zeref for him to teach you the Seven Deadly Sins magic. Please do not be scared infront of him. He can sense fear and he gets very upset when people are afraid of him. " My mother told me. I was upset that I was gonna have to stop training with her but that was what the Old Lucy Heartifilia will do. I changed into a brand new me.

When we finished packing our camp training tents and everything else, mother turned into her human form. But instead of having some clothes on, she was naked. I sweatdropped and gave her some of my clothes. They didn't fit her in properly but it was a start. We walked to a nearby clothes store and grabbed some clothes for her. Then we bought our train ticket.

As we sat on one of the train seats, we looked at the window at the same time. It seemed to people as though we were twins. But she was older than me by 2000 years. We arrived in our destination in 3 hours. It took a long time to get to Zeref's place.

We took a stop and went to Zeref. But before we got there, there was a Mage standing in front of us. He wore white robes with a black sash*. It was Zeref.

* * *

**OMG! That was such a long chappie! Being a writer is hard. I've tried to put most of my ideas in here. But I forgot some of them. I was listening to a couple of songs when I was writing this BTWs. **

***I don't know if this was Zeref's clothes. I just wrote stuff down using memory.**

**And thanks for all of your support.**

**Lucy: That was actually pretty short. Some stories are longer.**

**Me: *Chibi Mode* I didn't mean it! *Grabs gun and shoots at writing hand but misses* WHY CANT I WRITE GOOOD STORIES?!**

**Wendy: *Cleans wound* Don't blame yourself Lover-chan~**

**Fro: Fro thinks so too!**

**Everyone: THANX FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT. It took Lover-chan~ all night and all morning to write this chapter.**


End file.
